


A Sound Like the Dashing of Hope (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《混血王子》Spinner's End背后的故事，意料之外的访客，窥阴癖的Peter Pettigrew，以及Lupin绝望地乞求宽恕</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound Like the Dashing of Hope (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sound Like the Dashing of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47374) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**尘埃**

 

 

Title: A Sound Like the Dashing of Hope

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/>  ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin, Pettigrew

Genre: Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Voyeurism, masturbation

Words: ~5,000

 

Summary:

A missing scene from HBP, involving a visit to Spinner's End, a voyeuristic Peter Pettigrew, and Lupin's desperate search for atonement.

 

Date: Sept. 2005. HBP-compliant.

 

Notes:

Many thanks to Dora the Nymph and Smoke for beta'ing, and to **Mieronna** , who has drawn an entire storyboard to accompany this story! You can find her (NWS) art at the bottom of this page.

 

**Author's Notes:**

1\. The title is vaguely inspired by an oft-used phrase (as well as the title of chapter 54) in Susanna Clarke's marvellous novel, _Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell_ (2004) – "a little box, the colour of heartache," combined with another key plot point in that novel, a kingdom known as "Lost-hope."

2\. "Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise!" / "Severus, may I speak to you? It's urgent." This dialogue is taken verbatim from J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , p. 28 (UK edition). No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/dashingofhope.html>

 

 

 

授权：

 

 

Hi Doris,

 

Thanks for your message! Yes, of course, I'd be happy to have you translate those two stories into Chinese. I'm glad you're enjoying reading Snupin!

 

 _"And for sure I will have the author name, the original English link to your site on the top of the translation. For those Great storyboards the only way to see is click your site. I will give you the link where I post my translation, plus a copy of it then you can post on your site if you would like to._ "

 

Yes, please, to all of that! Thanks again. :)

 

Best,

Snegurochka

 

 

 

 

摘要：

《混血王子》Spinner's End背后的故事，意料之外的访客，窥阴癖的Peter Pettigrew，以及Lupin绝望地乞求宽恕

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，Peter Pettigrew视角，涉及窥阴癖，自慰，单相思，不适者慎入！！

2，故事附有情节串联图，请点击原文地址查看

Rating：NWS（Not Work Safe）等同于NC17

3，基本上，故意没有避免粗口，虽然很少也很单调

4，请参考第1条，不接受人身攻击

 

 

 

=== A Sound Like the Dashing of Hope 尘埃===

 

 

 

Peter现在明白了，最关键的一点就是保持绝对沉默。Snape看不到他，却能 _听_ 到他，尽管如此，Peter依旧掌握着优势，因为Snape似乎经常忘记了Peter也是个人，也能听得到 _他_ 。有时候，Snape会半夜三更惊叫着从梦中醒来，哭喊Peter做梦都想不到，会从Snape口中说出的名字。哦是的， _这样一来_ Peter就更加肯定，Snape根本不明白声音的力量，以及寂静蕴含的恐惧。

 

Peter几乎终其一生都在躲躲藏藏，妄图消失，保持缄默，但那似乎永远以失败告终。然后他甘愿臣服，回应召唤，特别是对那些，愿意听他 _讲话_ 的人——小声嘟囔着默许，喃喃低语地赞同，拉开声音宣誓效忠。可自始至终他都没有回应过自己内心的呐喊。不像Snape，在Peter看来，这黑发男人除了他自己，谁的话都不听。

 

或许，如果Peter不是那样该死地擅长于溜须拍马俯首贴耳，他就不会窝在如今这个地方了，Severus Snape恶心发臭的老房子，客厅的书墙背后，被暗门隔开的楼梯间。

 

每次敲门声响起，Peter都充耳不闻；如果他表示听见了，Snape就会打发他去开门。于是他缩在楼上，故意弄出很大噪音，试图告诉Snape他正忙着更重要的事，而不是游手好闲地候在那里迎来送往端茶倒水——更进一步，自我麻痹地相信，他在这里，甩掉了过去，活得很快乐。

 

 

现在这儿就是Peter的家：墙壁夹缝中昏暗低矮的隔间，一张折叠单人床，还有最后剩下的几个钱。一小瓶银器护理液（silver polish）躺在地板上嘲笑他，不过除此之外，这房子根本不起眼，正像Peter的人生。他恨自己，恨Snape，还有最重要的是，他不能原谅自己无法抑制地溜下台阶，把耳朵贴在书墙上。那边发生的事情，Peter知道他们在做什么，即使他根本没有得到参与之中的权利。他最好老老实实趴着仔细听，那些心知肚明的响动。

 

 

Snape一言不发地打开门，Peter摒息凝神，拼命想要透过阴冷潮湿，污秽不堪的楼梯间，看看外面的世界。

 

门口没有声音，Peter踮着脚，伸得酸痛，几乎把鼻子压平般凑近再凑近，巴望着。不会有人才对，Snape一个月前从Hogwarts回来，立刻将他丢进墙缝中，不住口地诅咒Padfoot还有Prongs，说他自己简直命中注定饱受摧残，那几个从上学时就折磨他，毁掉他人生的臭小子，长大之后还让他得不到一刻安宁。可是，他没提Moony，这真奇怪。

 

“谁？”Snape对着Peter看不到的，空荡荡的门廊呵斥，声音中却少了质问的字眼所应该有的凌厉。

 

还是没人回答。Peter全神贯注，严阵以待，捕捉访客哪怕最细微的耳语，混浊的呼吸喷在墙上，湿乎乎一片。

 

“我问你，在这里做什么。”Snape沉声低吼，Peter能想象出那黑发男人的身子肯定因为恼怒而显得僵硬，握紧拳头，指节发白。

 

“你知道我来做什么。”来人开口，Peter的心跳差点停止。

 

 _Moony_ 。

 

无论在哪儿，Peter都能认出那个略带沙哑的声音，此时此刻，惊叫已经无济于事，不是现在，不是Moony就在眼前。Peter转着眼珠回忆自己掌握的所有咒语，还有那些他不会用的。他要看，他 _必须看到_ Moony。上次见面已经过了太久太久……该死的 _Padfoot_ 。其实，Peter那晚并没抓到机会好好看一眼Moony。最终，他想到了一个魔咒，黑魔王（Dark Lord）在他们穿越阿尔巴尼亚的时候教他的。当时主人太虚弱了，不可能和任何人对抗，而且他们的行踪绝不能被发现。不过是个把戏，需要集中精神，确保施咒者的身子在掩体后面完全隐蔽，同时令掩体对施咒者而言变成透明。

 

Peter慢慢抽出魔杖，在脑中默念咒语。

 

书墙消失了。

 

 

一瞬间他目瞪口呆，血液变得冰冷，好像隐身斗篷（Invisibility Cloak）被猛地拉下，他正赤身裸体面对整个学校。Peter一动不敢动，直到确认Snape和Moony看不到自己，随后脚下生根似的，他钉立在单向透明的书墙后面，一秒一秒，时间仿佛没有尽头。

 

他只能看到Snape的侧脸，肮脏油腻，帘子似的头发，鹰钩鼻突出像个挥之不去的诅咒。他左手死死攥着门把，不出Peter所料，指节发白，随着木门慢慢敞开，铰链吱吱作响，反抗，或者是哀悼。

 

“我 _知道_ 你来做什么？”Snape假装吃惊地嘲笑，Peter听出他声音中的某条界线——这是Snape举起魔杖前的警示。就在他朝Peter胸口丢了几道魔咒，命令他缩回那 _该死的_ 墙背面，永远不要再出来之后，Peter把这声音刻进了心里。不过眼前，Snape并没有拽出魔杖，他凝视Moony很长时间，然后松开门把，转过身，大步走过客厅，站在窗口，目不转睛看向外面。“不，我不知道。”他加上一句，声音干涩紧张，“再也不了。”

 

Moony跟着黑发男人走进来，Peter吓呆了。

 

他好像变了个人，有些地方，相对于在Hogwarts，如今看来明显苍老了，不过甚至两年前，和Padfoot在尖叫屋，Moony还不像现在这副样子。他的脸线条生硬，眼角和嘴角都爬上了细小的皱纹，似乎不是笑得太多，就是愁得太过；他的袍子挂在身上无力地晃晃荡荡，如同被打湿，褪了色的旧窗帘；那股灰白的潮气淹没了他凌乱脆弱的发丝，疏于打理，过长的发梢纠缠打结，暗淡无光。即使这样，也能看出他似乎提前给自己施了咒语，尽力让形象柔和一些。他风尘仆仆。疲惫。虚弱。

 

Snape恨透了Marauders。Snape就是个不折不扣的伪君子。 _Snape_ _在深夜呼唤Moony_ _的教名，却忘记了Peter_ _能听到他的一举一动_ 。Peter放松下来，他知道倘若Snape和Moony能看到自己，他们早就采取行动了。他倾身，倚着墙，静静看着，心跳剧烈得要撞破胸口。

 

 

“地方不错，”Moony淡淡表示，环顾四周，Snape怒目，满脸不屑。

 

“别和我说话。”

 

“我过来就是为了你说话的。”

 

Snape转身面对狼人。“这里，”他哑着嗓子，“你永远都不应该来。 _永远_ 。这不是——”

 

“我完全明白轻重缓急，”Moony打断他，“也知道该说什么，该做什么。”

 

Snape瞪着他，无言以对。

 

“ _这里_ 不安全， _你_ 现在不安全， _我_ 同样不安全。”Moony继续道，绕着小小的客厅缓缓踱步，不时做个手势，好像他已经听Snape唠唠叨叨成千上万遍了。然后他停下，用一种Peter看不明白的表情盯着Snape。不过另一方面来说，Peter从来不能从Moony脸上读出他的想法。

 

那不再是他的名字了。Peter突然在心里纠正自己，默默诅咒。物事人非，他已经不叫那个了。Peter是当年唯一一个留意到Padfoot和Prongs那样称呼他的时候，他会畏缩恐惧的人。他恨这个；Peter很清楚他恨这名字，因为自己才是曾经与他朝夕相处，守护他，能够聊聊天的朋友，不过还没有亲密到能读懂他的表情，看穿他的心思——尤其是现在，他的目光锁住Snape，隐密而憔悴。不，Peter看着看着，好像眼前的Moony打了个冷战，Padfoot和Prongs在一边哈哈大笑，然后那表情消失了，白驹过隙，然后他的名字再也不是 _Moony_ 了。

 

他叫Remus。

 

Peter想知道Snape怎么称呼他。在梦里那当然有很多种，不过这可是现实。无论Snape叫他什么，那都是真实的Moony。

 

 

“你看样子是铁了心不开口，”Moony见Snape终于出声，接着说，“但是我必须谈谈这个。”他走到Snape正对面站定，交叠双臂抱在胸前，挡住了Peter眼中黑色的袍子和难以亲近的冷漠面容。他只能看到Moony的背——Moony的后背，以及Snape的胳膊，组合起来，就像个畸形古怪，五官模糊的人偶。沉默良久，Moony再次转过脸，“也罢，我们不说话。”他嘟囔着，朝墙的方向走过来，Peter的那面墙，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼中尽是沧桑。

 

Snape的目光跟着他到墙边，异样的神色在脸上转瞬即逝。他一把抓住Moony的胳膊把狼人拉回来，另一只手食指竖起，压上自己的唇，警告， _安静_ 。

 

Moony什么都没问；他顺从地接受了Snape的碰触，黑发男人手指紧紧箝住的地方，狼人手臂上的肌肉微微凹陷，于是他放松地垂下肩，让自己跟过去。有那么几秒钟他闭上眼睛，然后抬手，覆上Snape牢牢握着自己胳膊的五指。“Severus——”他低叹。

 

Snape被火烧了一样甩开他。“别碰我，”他啐了一口，压低声音，嘴唇几乎不动。“你再也无权那样做了。”

 

Moony 看上去像挨了狠狠一耳光。“什么？”他不痛不痒地问。

 

“你没想到我会找出真相，是不是？”Snape哂笑，抱着胳膊。

 

“我——”Moony迟疑片刻，闭上嘴，Peter也同意那才是明智之举。有时候言辞的作用被过分高估了；有时候，目光，肢体接触，还有 _味道_ ，相对来讲更有感染力。他希望上学的那几年自己已经抓住机会教了Moony这个真理。赶在所有的一切尚未发生之前。

 

 

当Moony脱下外袍搭在扶手椅上，开始解衬衫口子的时候，Snape没有退缩。Snape没有退缩，但Peter害怕了。他的眼睛寸步不离跟着Moony修长苍白的手指，那些指关节上的伤疤让房间里昏黄的灯光黯然失色。一个接一个，Moony将纽扣滑过扣眼，直到前襟彻底敞开。他茫然地盯着书墙，Peter却觉得一股寒意颤抖着沿脊椎直冲而下。他知道Moony看不见自己；他知道Moony如此动作不是为了自己，但这一刻，这短暂的瞬间，Peter可以假装他是。

 

_我们本来可以在一起的，Moony_ _。我尽力了，你应该知道！我试图让事情按希望的方向发展，甩掉Prongs_ _，Lily_ _和Padfoot_ _。我们明明能在一起，如果你没有——_

 

“穿上你的衣服。”Snape语气冰冷地命令，他眯着眼睛再次审视书墙，Peter也将目光从Moony裸露的胸膛艰难抬起，面前毫无遮蔽的身子，就像是来自黑魔王的，最残忍的恩赐。

 

Moony忽略他，摇摇头，扯下衬衫。布料落地，慢镜头似的，犹如一张羊皮纸屈服于重力之前，要打着转儿飘在半空。当它最终砸向粗糙的地面，那声音听上去好似亲手毁掉希望，粉碎成美丽的尘埃。

 

“这是场战争，Lupin，”Snape叹了口气柔声道，“当你听见命令，就必须服从。”

 

 

 _Lupin_ 。Snape这样叫他。不知何故，简单冰冷的字眼传到Peter耳中，似乎包含着无限的亲昵和私密，比所有乱七八糟的绰号加在一起更甚。Moony。Remus。Peter恍然大悟，毕竟这么多年，那声 _Lupin_ ，用如此低沉、难以亲近的漠然音调呼唤，才是Moony唯一想要听到的名字。

 

 

他重新面对Snape。“我听从Albus的命令，不是你的。”狼人反驳。Peter怔怔望着Moony饱经风霜伤痕累累的脊背。

 

“那你就会死。”Snape用下达最后通牒的语气继续。

 

“你保证？”

 

黑发男人倒抽一口冷气，“这就是你想要的？”声音很低，几不可闻，不过Moony点头。

 

“如果你不想。”他咕哝着，向前走了几步。

 

 

他们在房间正中抱在一起，呼吸急促，目光纠缠，就像两个经年累月的大理石雕像，在世间除了乞求声音，期待语言，渴望交流，别无他念。煎熬的情感怂恿着，向对方 _倾诉_ 到目前为止所发生的一切，还有今后的路会怎样，可是没有说话的能力，他们只能对视，靠气息，僵硬地接触，还有 _味道_ ，苦苦挣扎。如今他们终于修成正果，Peter眼睁睁看着刚毅的决心碎裂崩溃，在两人相互厮磨想溶入对方的同时，一堆堆石屑残渣散落他们周围。Snape的手撕开Moony的长裤，Moony的十指则抓住Snape肩头。Peter太清楚所谓决心的真面目了，所以他也完全了解那东西究竟能脆弱到何等惊人的地步。

 

Snape冰凉的唇贴上Moony的，Peter痛苦得脸都扭曲了，他把视线扯开，捂着耳朵，绝望地想要阻止Moony发出那种 _声音_ ——压抑的咆哮，剧烈的喘息，充斥空气，交织着欲望与激情，失去与痛苦。Peter并没能一下子认出前两样，不过他对后两个再熟悉不过。

 

于是，这就是为什么Snape在深夜哭喊Moony的名字。到头来，Peter还是发现了一些他能和Snape分享的事情。他让那个字在自己口唇间跳动—— _Moony_ ——但发不出任何声音。他的嘴早已干涸到极限。

 

 

“命令我。”Moony沙哑的语调中饱含急切和放荡，Peter再次胆怯了，不敢抬眼。他看到狼人几乎挂在Snape身上，两人额角相抵，手指深深嵌入对方的上臂。Snape的手消失在Moony的裤腰，只剩下长长的胳膊露在外面。

 

随着长裤短裤滑落在地，那罪恶的双手又出现了。Moony仰头盯着Snape，跨出衣料的束缚，狼人现在一丝不挂，就站在蛛尾巷的客厅中央，Peter不由自主窒息，拼命忍住咳嗽。他有些轻微驼背，带着四处漂泊的疲倦；全身伤痕累累，一点儿都不光滑细致；肉体和精神的双重折磨让他几乎不堪重负，再也见不到曾经的意气风发。但这依旧是 _Moony_ 的身子，十几年来萦绕在Peter梦中挥之不去。他凝视着。

 

“靠墙站过去。”Snape命令他，嘶哑却不容置疑，同时开始慢慢脱下自己的衣服。Peter张大眼睛。墙。 _墙。_ Snape忘记了。哦上帝，不要。不要这样。

 

Moony气息不稳地退回到墙边，他胸膛上下起伏，神色悲哀，紧抿嘴唇好像怀着巨大的决心。眼睁睁看着狼人越走越近，步伐谨慎，手臂沮丧地垂在身体两侧，Peter此时已经被想要 _爱抚他_ 的欲望冲昏了头脑。他目光慢慢向下，如饥似渴地欣赏，从Moony的眸子，到他形状分明的锁骨，他的胸口，小腹，最后落在Moony的阴茎，硬挺，漂亮，随着他的移动轻轻摇晃。Peter握紧拳头，绝望地压制自己想要 _伸手_ 的冲动。

 

当Moony最终站定，他举起手掌放在脑袋两边，然后紧紧贴上来，前额顶在双手之间，面对满墙的书本低下头。不假思索地，Peter几步窜过去，将自己的右手重叠在Moony的左手之下。他模仿Moony的姿势，惊讶地盯着眼前一览无余的身体，抬起左手，头也靠过去，随后他完全从墙的另一面压住了Moony，他的嘴距离狼人的唇只有几公分，他的手指却够不到狼人的指尖，他的欲望高高竖起，寻求着被书墙残忍分开的另一半。

 

 

“你和她睡过了？”

 

Snape干涩的声音打断了Peter的幻想，带着他闻所未闻的深刻颤栗，Peter从没听黑发男人有过这样的情绪。他被魔咒打中般自墙边跳开，每一个细胞都瑟瑟发抖。逃进楼梯间最底层之前，他瞥了一眼Snape，无端端羞愧得面红耳赤。等他再一次看过去，Snape已经站在Moony身后，狼人则紧闭双眼。

 

“是的，”Moony低低承认，死一般的沉默塞满了整个房间，好像一个世纪那么久，狼人接着道，“就在Sirius——之后，她…明白了…她主动来找我，所以——”声音开始发抖，他顿了一下，“我当时无法 _呼吸_ 了，还有——我只是——你不在那儿，”他几乎抽泣起来，依旧紧闭双眼。“你从没说过——我不知道—你回来。”他绝望地加了一句，整个身体展平压在墙上，彻底听天由命。

 

Peter瞠目结舌，几乎不敢去猜测他们在说什么——他拒绝接受这两个人曾经上过床，他们——

 

他闭上了眼睛。

 

“知道为什么，你是个差劲的间谍么，Lupin？”Snape嘶嘶嘲笑，他的唇若有若无蹭着Moony的耳廓，Peter听到Moony猛吸一口气。“因为你对 _忠诚_ 根本没有概念。”

 

见Snape也全身赤裸地伏在Moony背上，Peter再次睁大眼睛。修长苍白的手指轻轻划过Moony右边的屁股，蜿蜒灵巧地打圈，随着Snape在Moony耳边嘟囔了一个字，手指从Peter的视线中消失了。Moony苦闷地 _呜咽_ ，在Snape那只看不见的手对他做什么的时候，双唇张开，大口喘气。

 

Peter惊惶起来。 _不_ 。别在这儿，不要现在，不要在他能看到的时候。哦上帝啊。他试图将脸埋进手掌，但是眼睛背叛了他。

 

Snape的手重新出现，臂膀伸展，十指张开，覆上了Moony贴在墙上的手，他的胸膛也压住狼人的脊背。他小口小口啃着Moony的后颈，Moony仰起头难耐地呻吟，这声音几乎让Peter落泪。

 

“我是忠诚的。”Moony叹息，唇瓣分开，气喘吁吁地用力抵住墙，承担Snape的重量。“Severus， _我是_ 。请让我——”

 

“Shh！”Snape再次命令，猛地绷直身体，眯起眼睛。黑发男人鹰一般锐利的目光久久盯着书墙，好一会儿才重新垂下视线，显然满意地认为Peter正老老实实待在楼上。

 

他深吸一口气，吻过Moony的肩，用力 _进入_ 。

 

Moony哭叫出声。

 

Peter吓了一跳，震惊得说不出话来。 _Moony_ _，不，别让他——_

 

Snape再度挺进，刺穿。

 

 

Peter的意识渐渐模糊，透过该死的墙壁，只有Moony断断续续的喘息，以及Snape压抑忍耐的低吼。他跌坐在地板上，直勾勾盯着Moony的身子，狼人手指紧紧抓住书墙的隔挡，在Peter眼中却看到了纠结的床单，看到了自己有力而缓慢地干着Moony，看到身下的人需要用力撑住才能承受一波又一波快感的侵袭。Moony的额头压在最上层搁板上，Peter只能看到分开的唇瓣在呼喊 _他的_ 名字，不是Snape；Moony因为 _他的_ 阴茎而满面潮红，不是其他任何人的。Moony双腿发抖，竭力在Snape近乎粗暴的抽插中保持平衡，随着Snape的律动微微屈膝，然后用力向后更深地接纳。Peter眼前发黑，头晕目眩，四肢瘫软，残酷的事实证明， _他永远得不到这个_ 。

 

 

“Severus，”Moony禁不住Snape的突然加速，呻吟着，“God，求你了。”

 

寒意沿脊椎向下流窜，但Peter无法移开视线。Moony的位置 _刚好_ 让他看不到发生了什么——只有节奏分明的冲撞，Snape的肩头高过Moony，他的唇在偷袭Moony的脖颈，他的腿将男人一下又一下重重顶到墙上，Peter股间剧烈跳动，他决定无视自己的欲望，并且对此充满愤怒。

 

 _Moony_ _，求求你，为什么要这样？_ 他在脑中无声地哀号，眼光紧紧锁住对面的人，那个他一辈子永远可望而不可及的人。

 

“操，就是这样。”

 

 _你想操一个食死徒，是不是？_ Peter撕心裂肺。 _我一直都在这里啊，你个傻瓜。_

 

“告诉我，你知道忠诚是什么！”Snape厉声道，狠狠强调了那关键的字眼，同时用力向前，毫不留情地撞击，Peter几乎能看到Moony的屁股热辣辣蒙上一层淡红。

 

_这就是你想要的？这不是你，Moony_ _。我也能给你，不管你要什么我都愿意。_

 

“我知道什么是忠诚，我发誓我知道。抓著我，Severus——就一次， _求求你_ …”

 

 

Peter无意义地悲叹，任由决心彻底坍塌。现在，没什么比他套弄自己的阴茎更舒服的事情了，用那只完好的手，闪着银光的那只则废弃般丢在旁边，他不在乎这让自己看上去有多么恶心怪异。操他妈的 _忠诚_ 。如果Snape自认为他明白，为什么他还要上自己的敌人？Peter用手指包裹自己，能感觉到下面已然血脉喷张，然后他退回到楼梯间继续看着，胸膛憋得生疼。Snape放开了Moony压在墙上的右手，来到狼人胯下。

 

当Snape把他捧在掌心，Moony浑身一凛，几乎抽搐起来，这景象让Peter忍不住紧了紧自己的拳头。

 

 

他从没见过一个男人可以这样爱抚另一个男人，尽管春梦已经痴缠了十几年。他注意到那长而有力的手指轻柔包裹，他看到Moony的表情渐渐模糊，身子崩溃般痉挛。Peter想象是 _自己的_ 手在运动，缓慢坚定地折磨，把他抵在那活该诅咒的墙上贯穿他，紧紧箝住他的阴茎直到榨干最后一丝呼吸。

 

高潮比Peter想象中来得更快，他热血沸腾，完全忘记自己身在何处，也不再躲避Snape的目光。无论如何，Snape顾不上注意这些——他正把脸埋进Moony肩膀，强压欲望的低吼和着Moony抽抽噎噎的啜泣，两人都在爆发过后的余波中颤抖不已，Snape的阴茎深深没入狼人体内，他的手上满是Moony温热的精液。他们带着一股，Peter认为，那两人自己都无法洞悉的陌生的绝望，紧紧抓住对方。很久以后，情欲慢慢褪去，沿着地板荡起圈圈涟漪，最终滑出房间。两具赤裸的身体依旧交缠，Snape的胳膊搂着Moony的腰，Moony的手指陷入Snape的上臂，将他拉得更近。

 

 

Peter动也不想动，可看着两人如此亲昵私密地抱在一起，比方才单纯的性事更让他难过千百倍。他从没见过——或者听说过——这般模样的Snape，黑发男人屏住呼吸，在Moony斑白凌乱的发间撒下无数细碎轻柔的吻，然后收紧双臂，那么脆弱，仿佛就算只是有放手的念头，也会将他击垮。

 

 

又过了很久，Moony开口，声音变得不像是自己的，“Severus，我——”

 

“你得离开。”

 

Peter在书墙后面缩成一团，胡乱把手往裤子上抹了抹，他震惊于Snape竟能立刻斩断情绪，说出如此严厉刺耳的话。

 

“不，我不会。”Moony坚持，最终放开怀抱，迎上Snape的眼睛，“拜托，只要——”

 

“她等着你呢，不是么？”

 

Peter，没料到Snape声音中那毫不掩饰的深切伤痛。

 

Moony畏惧般垂下头，“我不想要她。”狼人低语，Snape几乎放声大笑。

 

“你根本不知道自己想要什么。”他尖刻地讽刺。

 

“ **我不想 _要_ 她！**”Moony突然怒吼，转身挥拳砸在搁板上，Peter在后面抖了抖，看到几本书掉下来。

 

 

死一般的寂静再度充斥房间，好像时间也为之凝滞，所有声响和动作都不存在了。Peter能听到的只有三个心跳，回荡着透过墙壁，钻进他耳中，不论他多么努力地想阻止也无济于事。Snape没有心肝，无情冷血，他告诉自己，至于Moony……Moony的心塞不进他们两个。

 

 

“走。马上。”Snape的声音让静止重新流动，看样子他已经跨到屋子另一端，已经穿好了衣服，Peter眨眨眼。Snape转身面对Moony，冷漠又一次遮掩了他的面容。“还有，你 _永远不许_ 回来。”

 

“不。”Moony痛道。

 

Snape瞥了一眼Peter的墙，收回目光凝视狼人。“你不明白这有多危险，”他几乎是在哀求了，“永远不会明白。这是——”他吞下后面的话，低着头，声音几乎听不到。“我现在必须做一些事情，而你不会——明白的。”

 

“做什么？”Moony警惕地瞪起眼睛，但是当Peter的视线投向Snape，黑发男人却完全面无表情。

 

“如果你回来，”他压低声音，一字一顿，深深望进Moony的眸子，“你会死。”

 

Moony也凝视他，沉默许久，垂下眼睛盯着地面，然后慢慢点头。他小心翼翼，有条不紊地穿衣服，好像希望Snape会改变主意，好像他不用 _真的_ 服从这命令。可是他必须如此，他们心知肚明，甚至连Peter都知道。

 

急促的敲门声响起，他们瞬间交换了个眼神，两人都面色惨白，带着背弃承诺的哀恸，忍住眼泪。

 

“是时候了。”Snape轻声说，更像是告诉自己，而不是旁边的任何人，他疲惫地注视着那扇门。

 

Moony伸手拉住他的胳膊，将他转过来面对自己，Peter看着两个男人的侧脸，同样的眉头紧锁双颊凹陷。Moony抬起右手按上Snape的唇，轻轻拂过，描画他下巴的线条，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，然后狼人把手掌贴在Snape心口。让Peter惊讶的是，Snape闭上眼睛，接受了这抚慰，可惜只有片刻。

 

温存不再，Snape推推搡搡把Moony赶到门口，顿了一下，带着自嘲的目光指示狼人。“侧门，那儿有条小巷。”他声音柔软，Moony仔细端详黑发男人，半步都没有动，看上去想说点儿什么。可Snape容不得他多想，“ _永远_ 别回来。”他再三强调，然后转身去开前门。

 

 

“Narcissa！”他做出一副惊喜的表情，“什么风把你吹来了！”

 

“Severus，”一个女声低语，“我能和你谈谈么？这很紧急。”

 

 

Peter瞪大眼睛，一下子什么都明白了。他知道Snape接下来会做什么；他总是能知道得比Snape告诉他的更多。当所有事情尘埃落定，Snape也不存在了，然后Moony来探望的人将是 _Peter_ ，Moony为之宽衣解带的人将是 _Peter_ ，他会顺从地趴在墙上，让Peter把他操到失去知觉。

 

那天迟早会来的，恍惚间Peter _确信无疑_ 。但随着他看到Moony轻手轻脚来到侧门，闪身消失在黑暗的小巷深处，他终于意识到这不过是春梦了无痕。Peter恨Moony，十几年来他不断对自己说，他鄙视、唾弃狼人，希望Moony下半辈子厄运不断，现在诅咒成真了——他明明白白看到Moony被愉悦点亮的面容；Moony呼吸急促时张开的唇；Moony晃动身体直到高潮。今晚Peter看到了Moony的另一面， _听_ 到了他从不敢想的事情，这差点让他溃不成军。他明白自己会守口如瓶。事实上，根本没有语言能够形容，就算他徒劳地翻遍字典，哪怕他想要向黑魔王报告，甚至以此为要挟与Snape反目，进而把他打入万劫不覆的深渊， _毁了他_ 。

 

 

Peter现在明白了，最关键的一点就是保持绝对沉默。那些控制他的人，那些他跪地臣服的人，那些愿意听他 _讲话_ 的人——他们永远不会懂。他已经听到了，看到了，也 _感觉_ 到了。他注视着黑魔王的女人走进Snape昏暗冷清的客厅，她们丑陋的野心污染了空气，这里五分钟前还那么动人，强压下的炽热欲望猛烈得Peter都不敢承认。他松了口气，同时也松开了紧紧攥着多年的最后一个Marauder。这一生他伤害过Moony太多次；今晚，轮到自己了。

 

Snape和Moony都不再重要。

 

寂静夜，Peter决定将这些带进棺材。

 

缄默无言。

 

 

Fin

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/3/28

 


End file.
